SCP-096 vs Enderman
SCP-096 vs Enderman 'is a what-if? episode of Death Battle featuring SCP-096 from the SCP Foundation and the Enderman from the indie video game Minecraft. Description ''SCP Foundation vs Minecraft! Two tall humanoid abominations duke it out for true superiority! Who will win? white or black? Who do you think should win? SCP-096 Enderman Interlude Wiz: There are many supernatural creatures in fiction. Hostile or friendly. Dangerous or harmless. '''Boomstick: And then there are these two that will rips your face clean off if you dare to looks at theirs. SCP-096, the Shy Guy. Wiz:' '''And the Enderman, the bringers of the End. '''Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick.' Wiz: And it's our jobs to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who will win, a Death Battle. SCP-096 Wiz: The SCP Foundation holds and archives many strange items, locations and creatures. Such as a toothbrush that can destroy organic matter to an atomic level. Boomstick: A killer statue, two of them in fact. Wiz: And then there is one, feared by all. One that the Foundation was trying to kill for years. also know as the Shy Guy, SCP-096! Boomstick: Shy Guy? Like these ones? Wiz: No, No, Boomstick. SCP-096 is a tall, white humanoid standing at 2.38 meters high. Boomstick: So that's what they looks like under their mask? Wiz No! Goddamnit Boomstick. It's different character! Anyway, SCP-096 is an Euclid-class SCP, meaning that it is not understood well enough to be contained reliably. Boomstick: The reasons for this you may ask? If someone sees his face, he will enter an unstoppable rage, and will come at the target to... do something to it. We don't have the information. Or actually we do, but we can't speak of it unless we want to get in real trouble. All we can say is that there is usually no trace left of the victim. And by usually we mean 100% of the time. Wiz: This effect can activate itself from a simple photograph of his face. Even four pixels are enough to set him off. And you don't even have to be conscious about seeing it as long as eye contact is made. There could be pictures of him around the internet and we wouldn't know about it. That's what make him so dangerous. Boomstick: Ugh! I'm not touching the internet ever again Wiz. As this thing will not stop for anything to EXPUNGED the one who looked at his face. Wiz: He can rip through reinforced steel with his bare hands, he can run AT LEAST 100k/h and jump high enough to catch a flying plane mid flight. Boomstick: But the thing is not only powerful, it is extremely durable. It wasn't even fazed from being shot by a GAU-19 gun for 20 seconds straight! Oh, and he survived being shot by an anti-tank missile. He was damaged, But didn't care and resumed slaughtering everyone. Wiz: He holds the title of being one of the few beings that the Foundation actively tried to destroy, and survived a match with SCP-682. Boomstick: You know that once you got a sight his horrible face, you're done for. Enderman Wiz: The world of Minecraft may seem cheerful and happy at first, but nighttime holds many horrifying monsters. Boomstick: But above all the zombies, skeletons and walking exploding penises is the shadow of the death, servant of the Ender Dragon: The Enderman! Wiz: Standing three meters high, the Enderman may look like a terror of the night, but it is actually quite docile when not angered. Just aimlessly walking around and picking up blocks. Boomstick: But their definition of angered is pretty different from ours. If you look at their face, they will open their mouth, scream at you for a while and then they will simply fuck you up. Now that doesn't sound familiar at all. Wiz: The Endermen are best known for their teleportation ability. They can instantly move from one spot to another, ignoring any walls between the two locations. They can use it to dodge any projectiles launched at them, even if they didn't see it coming. Boomstick: They also have insane strength and stamina. They can easily kill a single human in nearly a single hit, and can withstand a TNT explosion! Wiz: They also have the ability to take huge chunks of earth with their bare hands, but they struggle to do it with harder materials. Boomstick: In addition to that, like vampires they have a shit-ton of weaknesses. They will burn from contact with water, but they usually will teleport right out of here. Wiz: Even if it doesn't kill them, Sunlight makes them... erratic to say the least. Boomstick: But even with all of those weaknesses, these things are still feared as masters of night! Pre-Fight Fight Two guards are watching over 096's container. One of them hear a strange and distorted whispering. They equip their weapons and face what appear to be a tall, blocky and black humanoid figure, holding SCP-999. The figure notices the two guards staring at him, and opens it's mouth and screams at them. The first guard opens fire at it, but the Enderman teleports out of the way. The two guards then freak out, as they search for the shadowy figure, still screaming around them. The second one hears a teleporting sound, a sickening crunch and another teleporting sound. He turns around to see his colleague decapitated and falling to the ground. He begins breathing rapidly and goes into a panic. He looks around frantically, when suddenly the Enderman appears right before him, holding the guard's head and screaming at the surviving one. The screen cuts to blood splatters on the ground. The Enderman then walks off the two corpses, but he spots something rolling on the ground. An activated grenade. He dodges the explosion, but it creates a fire. The water sprinklers activate, hurting the Enderman. He frantically teleports all over the place, until he reaches a dry and dark place. But he wasn't alone. A tall and white figure was standing in the room with him. SCP-096 stands up to face the Enderman. Both see each others faces and enter their enraged state at the same time. They begin screaming at each other. FIGHT SCP-096 starts by running at the Enderman, but the latter teleports out of the way and attacks 096 from behind. 096 flinches from the hit, but counter attacks by slamming the Enderman into the wall. The Enderman then uppercuts 096, teleports behind him and smashes him to the ground/ The enderman then takes his body and launches him through the walls. But 096 wasn't going to be defeated that easily, nobody looks at his face and gets away with it. Except for 682. He jumps out of the debris at the Enderman and smashes him through another wall right to the corridor. The Enderman teleports out of under 096 and takes a chuck of wall to attack 096 with. But SCP-096 simply destroys the wall and punches Enderman in the face. The Enderman teleports out of the way, outside the facility. 096 suddenly rams through the wall, destroying everything in his path until he reaches the outside, where he violently attacks the Enderman and tries to rip him apart. but he teleports before he could do so. Enderman then takes SCP-096 and smashes his face into the ground.the enderman Takes out a block of dirt, and repeatedly attacks 096 with said block before being kicked away. SCP-096 then gets back on its feet and rams the Enderman, crashing through the forest and snapping many trees in half. After that, he takes the Enderman, rips him in half and violently EXPUNGED him. The only thing remaining is a lone ender pearl on the ground. KO SCP-096 takes the ender pearl and goes back to his home habitat in REDACTED. Post-Fight Analysis Boomstick: OH GOD! MY EYES! THAT'S HORRIBLE! Wiz: While the Enderman was taller and had the teleportation advantage, that's really all he had, as SCP-096 held the advantage in everything else.' ' Boomstick: The Enderman struggles to chop a tree, while 096 can dig through steel like butter. Even in durability, the Enderman was seriously outclassed. Wiz: SCP-096 survived being constantly shot at for 20 seconds! By that time, you could kill an Enderman with paper cuts! Boomstick: An entire army of highly trained soldiers can't contain 096 in its rage mode, while a lone man with a sword and bow can kills dozens of Endermen. Wiz: Also, Endermen's stealth couldn't work on SCP-096, since 096 can detect his victims anywhere on earth. Boomstick: It looks like the Enderman couldn't face the shy guy. Wiz: The winner is SCP-096. Do you agree with the outcome? Yes No Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:SaikouTouhou Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:'Monster' Themed death battles